Rose
Born half human and half alien. Rose had a dangerous life. She is a priestess born out of Chaos. Rose was born on a planet known as Oowha (the sacred planet). Her alien side is dark. AS the alien she can use orbs of light, which can take down her opponent. She received that side from her mother. Her father, a human demon slayer, gave her the ability as a priestess and a demon slayer. Rose is cold hearted to most people also to her enemies. But when she is part of the teen titans she show her soft side. For Rose, the people on her planet is suppose to despise humans, and if they ever meet a human they automatically kill the human. Rose one time was waiting for her brother and her brother disguised as Robin came out of nowhere and killed her. Rose eventually was able to seal ‘Robin’ to a tree with a sealing arrow and fell to her death. Rose, now a walking dead, decides to go out to earth to take down her killer. With a curse that makes her destroy a planet wherever her killer is. After that person is defeated she can end the planet and be reborn on her own planet. Rose as she is supposed to hate humans but she loves children. She met the Teen Titans and killed one of the honorary Titans and end up almost killing Robin whom she thought that he killed her. Rose went missing after that and met up with the titans later who were fighting a spider demon and helped them defeat it and was counted as a member of the Teen Titans. With the communicator, Rose brought Raven and Robin into a trap to take Robin into hell. Not long after she was attacked by Trigon on Azarath. Rose fell off the cliff and into the miasma. The titans didn’t know this but they found Rose in the pond on Earth and Robin was forced to bring her back. Robin tried but nothing happened. Rose came back and stopped the battle that the titans were facing. After Rose reunited with the titans, she meets this girl with unknown powers to man (Rose was the only one who knew about the powers and the girl’s inheritance). She started disliking her when Robin let her join the team. Rose continued to dislike her and then in the end after killing her brother, she ended earth, killing her friends and herself. Finally the time returned to Rose while she rapidly grew into her normal self after being reborn. This time Chaos became the new threat. He is trying to create his twin by awaking the messiah of silence and the titans must find the silence glaive before it is too late (Rose made the titans and Angel forget who was the one who wielded the silence glaive). Rose Soul Reaper Supervisor.JPG|Rose in her soul reaper uniform and hoari about to throw her large boomerang at a hollow Rose sky.JPG|Rose in a field one day looking into the distance. She might be thinking about something. Rosesilenceglaive.JPG|Rose holding her silence glaive Copy of kikdie.jpg|Rose dies from the pain in her shoulder. rose teena.JPG|Rose and Rose in her alien form. Rosearrow.JPG|Rose shooting a blue sacred arrow rose ichigo.JPG|Rose saving Ichigo from being devoured by a demon. kikyo_sword.jpg|Rose in her new battle form holding a sword using her spiritual powers Category:Bleach Category:Teen Titans Category:Crossovers